Warder (title)
A Warder (監視者, Meaning "Guardian"), known in some circles as the Royal Shield (王立盾, Ōritsutake), are essentially bodyguards to members of Heisekai's royal family. The process of becoming a Warder is known as the Bonding Ceremony (同士儀, Dōshigi). Rosuto Shiba and Itazura Kori serve as Warders to Kaede and Tomoko Saitou respectively. A close-knit organization existed around the Warders known as the Order of Wardens. Overview The entire process of becoming a Warder usually involves a degree of pomp and ceremony amongst the nobility, though the exact details of the actual Bonding Ceremony is shrouded in secrecy and rumour. One thing the law agrees on however is that both candidates must first agree to it before it can be carried out. This is only ideal practice however. Tomoko initiated the Bond with Itazura whilst he was unconscious without anyone but herself being aware of the fact. Kaede also Bonded Rosuto without a ceremony at all with only one witness. Rosuto Shiba and Itazura Kori are two notable Warders who came into their role with far from ideal circumstances; Itazura was forced into the role by Tomoko Saitou whilst in a state of unconsciousness, whilst Rosuto was coerced by Kaede Saitou in order for her to keep an eye on him and avoid a potential incident with the Gotei 13. Ranmaru Shibata XI served also as Kaede's Warder though she was only ever Bonded to Rosuto. This was done to allow Rosuto to vanish into the shadows in order to protect Tomoko from harm, whom Rosuto fathered with Kaede. Rosuto later made a return however and subsequently roasted the entire Jouin council so no one would argue. Itazura's case would be particularly contentious should the details surrounding his Bonding come to light, for it would more-or-less amount to rape in the eyes of Heisekian law. Despite this it was done with the best of intentions on Tomoko's part. Without her intervention Itazura would have succumbed to the wounds inflicted upon him by Yoshinari Yasuhiro, even after Fujimoto Nakamura utilized drastic measures to attempt and stabilize his pupil. As far as duties go a Warder is entrusted with the protection of their charge above all else. They are bound by no authority and are a law unto themselves; as long as the individual Warder can justify their actions then nothing can be done to impede them lawfully. They serve as the last line of defence in the protection of their charge and are expected to give up their own lives if it means the protection of their charge. Biological changes The Warder bond is more than a mere title. The Bonding Ceremony is secretive by nature because it links two people on a mental and emotional level, whilst augmenting the Warder's physical attributes and natural healing factor with an equally secretive power passed down through the Royal Family. Itazura has described Tomoko as a voice he can hear clearly in his own head as well as a ball of emotions that he had to learn to differentiate from his own. Warders can also sense exactly where their charge is in relation to themselves. Itazura was able to use the link forged between himself and Tomoko to find where Oda Kōhai was hiding her on Chrono Island. Compatibility Before Rosuto, who was a Shinigami tainted with the energies of , only Yousojin where thought capable of becoming Warders. Rosuto, and later Itazura, proved this notion incorrect when they became Bonded to Kaede and Tomoko respectively. This infers that any racial entity whose core remains Shinigami are potentially fit to undergo the Ceremony and become full-fledged Warders with all the benefits and associated effects. Itazura's title amongst the Order of Wardens was unknown. Rosuto eventually held the title Warder of the South which was a title he retained even after his self-imposed exile. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Parts II & III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Powers and abilities General powers *'Kōshini' (高進医, Accelerated healing): Kōken *'Kōken' (後見, Guardianship): Behind the Scenes *This article, , was largely inspired by and draws heavily from the Warder bond in the Wheel of Time series of books written by the late Robert Jordan. It also drew further inspiration from the Renkei, which was another piece of equipment with a similar but strengthen communication function to the bond, which was also created by the author. Together both articles pay homage to the late author's creation. Trivia *The severing and sealing of the Spiritual Roads can create a communication blackout between the Amenokai and the Lower Planes as it served as the connection between them. This largely explains Itazura Kori's inability to sense Tomoko Saitou through his bond and Kiyoko Takara's inability to communicate with her husband, Kei Yume, and her three children through the Densoumamori. References and notes Category:Important Terms Category:Heisekai